La Psicologa
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [One-shot][AU REYLO] A tres días de que llegara San Valentín, Rey había cortado con Ben Solo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. ¿Cómo hará para acercarse a ella y retomar su relación? ¡Phasma tiene la solución!


**Nota por si un queso:** _Todo ocurre en Universo alternativo, con su trabajo de oficina estándar._

* * *

A tres días de que llegara San Valentín, Rey había cortado con Ben Solo.

El hombre, con el corazón roto, llamó a las dos de la mañana a sus dos únicos amigos para contarles como habían pasado las cosas. Durante todo su intentó de explicación, los tres amigos se habían dado cuenta que no sabían las verdaderas razones de Rey para cortar con Ben. No pudiendo cortar a su jefe la llamada, Phasma y Hux intentaron ser lo mejor amigo posible aun totalmente somnolientos.

" _Cálmate, por dios_ " intentaba ser un buen amigo Hux " _Rey, la única chica que te ha soportado en toda tu miserable vida a parte de tu madre, ha roto tu corazón y usado para limpiar el suelo tres días antes de San Valentín. No es para ponerse así_ "

" _Eso no se le dice a un amigo con el corazón roto_ " recriminó Phasma " _Hay que intentar consolarlo... no me imagino que sea fácil que tu primera novia formal rompa contigo por teléfono, sin dar la cara y que el día siguiente haga como que no existas_ "

" _¿Alguien me puede decir como recuperar a la chica de mi vida en vez de esos comentarios?_ " les cortó Ben

" _Te lo digo mañana en la oficina_ " Cortó la conversación Hux de raíz. A su vez, Phasma también.

Al cabo de unas horas, se habían encontrado en la cafetería al lado de las oficinas en las que trabajaban. Intentaban despertarse con el café, pero no había manera. Los dos se miraban a ver quien iba a ser la primera persona en hablar, mientras veían como Ben se dedicaba a beber de su café sin decir nada. No se esperaban que todo fuera a acabar de aquella forma.

" _Rey debe de estar con las otras secretarias... ¿por qué no pides hablar con ella?_ " intentó darle una idea Phasma

" _¿No te acuerdas? En principio las demás secretarias no saben que eran pareja_ " respondió Hux por su jefe " _Sabes que tan cotillas pueden llegar a ser_ "

" _Pues si no puedes hablar con ella directamente, usa un intermediario, como su amigo el cartero Dameron_ " intentó proponer otra vez

" _Hoy no le toca trabajar aquí_ " Volvió a cortar la idea el pelinaranja " _Hoy trabaja con su madre en las oficinas en la otra punta de Coruscant_ "

" _¿Y el traidor?_ "

" _Había pedido el día libre para poder llevar a su mujer al hospital_ "

" _¿Y Pava?_ "

" _Era la que más estaba en contra de la relación de ellos, ¿no te acuerdas?_ "

" _Chicos, no tiene caso_ " Entró Ben en la conversación con un tono de voz bastante apagado. No se sabía si era por su estado de animo o no haber dormido nada " _Ella no volverá conmigo y no me dirá porque_ "

" _¿Y si en vez de pedirle a un amigo suyo, se lo pedimos a una profesional?_ " El comentario de Hux hizo que ambos miraran a su compañero, bastante sorprendidos " _Nos contaste que ella tuvo que ir a terapia varias veces, así que sabrá cogerle confianza rápida a una psicóloga laboral_ "

" _No tenemos psicólogos desde que nos dio la crisis y todos lo saben_ " contestó Ben

" _Pero no significa que no puedas contratar a una nueva mujer_ " respondió Hux. Phasma empezó a reír al saber por donde iban los tiros y Ben empezó a negar con la mano

" _Estas loco si crees que voy a disfrazarme de mujer, Hux_ " replicó en voz alta, haciendo que más de uno lo mirase " _Phasma podría hacerlo_ "

" _Ella trabaja conmigo desde hace dos años, sabrá enseguida que soy yo_ " contestó Phasma bajando la voz para que ninguna persona más de la cafetería los escuchase " _Podemos ir un momento a mi piso a arreglarte un poco mientras Hux dice a los empleados de la visita de una psicóloga para valorar la situación de los trabajadores o algo por el estilo_ "

" _¿Y perderme el momento en el que vas a maquillar a nuestro jefe?_ "

" _Todos estamos haciendo sacrificios... Además, tienes que arreglar las cosas para que Rey sea la primera y no otra persona_ "

" _Pensad por un momento que alguien de la oficina descubre que soy yo. ¿cómo vuelvo a mirar a mis trabajadores a la cara?_ "

" _Eso no va a pasar si haces bien las cosas, ¿no?_ "

" _Además, no se nos ha ocurrido otra forma de llamar la atención de tu querida chatarrera_ "  
" _Vale, vale..._ "

Después de dar el visto bueno a su plan, Ben se vio arrestado al piso de su amiga después de conducir pasando el límite de velocidad. Nada más llegar al piso, Phasma saco su lado más artístico para vestir a su jefe. Tenían un gran problema, la talla. Peleó con su armario para poder encontrar la pieza perfecta (se decanto por un vestido sencillo, una chaqueta y unas medias bien gordas para disimular sus no depiladas y grandes piernas) con sus zapatos a juego. Para el momento del maquillaje y la peluca (una corta y y morada) puso el móvil a grabar como se desarrollaba el proceso para Hux. En más de un momento tuvo que repetir algo pues el jefe no dejaba de quejarse y decir que aquello no resultaría.

" _Nunca pensé que la lavanda te sentara mejor que a mi..._ " comentó ella en voz alta mientras dejaba que su jefe se viera en el espejo " _A ver, ¿quien eres?_ "

" _Benicia Salazar, licenciada en psicología... ¡Esto es estúpido! Con mi voz parece que soy un chiste andante_ "

" _Venga, no está tan mal_ " Phasma se tuvo que dar la vuelta para que su jefe no viera por el reflejo como se estaba riendo " _Hay que cambiar de personaje. Di que te llamas Camilla Holdo, licencia en psicología y que por culpa de una demanda, tienes que redactar informes psicologicos de los trabajadores del señor Solo. Pero tiene que ser un tono más exagerado._ "

" _Solo espero que esto no sea una locura_ "

Nada más salir de la casa, se toparon con la primera puerta, pues uno de los vecinos de ella le había preguntado con ella. Buscando el tono de voz más exagerado y agudo posible, se intentó presentar. Al ver que el vecino no había hecho más preguntas ni forzar la situación, simplemente se marcharon. Dieron aquello como un aprobado raspado. Tras un viaje lleno de apuntes que le daba Phasma a su jefe, llegaron al edificio, donde hicieron auténticas maniobras para colar al disfrazado sin que la gente lo viera. Hux, bastante previsor, ya había arreglado una sala donde se iba a encontrar con su ex-novia. Necesito de un buen momento para mentalizarse, estaba haciendo una locura y ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo esperaba que Rey apreciara ese gesto que estaba teniendo. Habían golpeado la puerta, y dio la espalda, esperando que fuera su querida Rey.

" _Hola buenas, soy Rey y venía a petición de mi superior Phasma_ "

" _Bienvenida, Rey_ " dijo después de un momento de silencio en el que la chica cerro la puerta y él buscó exagerar su tono de voz como lo intentaron con el señor del ascensor " _Siéntate, querida_ "

" _¿De verdad usted es psicóloga?_ " preguntó después de repasar con la mirada una y otra vez al disfraz de Ben.

" _Claro que si_ " contestó de forma un poco tosca. Intentó rectificar " _La señora Organa me pidió saber como va la situación de sus trabajadores en manos de su hijo_ "

" _Pues no creo que tenga que empezar conmigo. Soy la última incorporación..._ "

" _Por eso mismo. Mejor empezar por los nuevos para saber sus primeras experiencias y como estas les afecta_ " Agradeció mentalmente a Phasma por el entrenamiento en el coche. Sabía que Rey era desconfiada y más si iba vestido de lavanda

" _Bueno, ¿y que quiere saber exactamente?_ "

" _¿Y ese carácter. Señorita?_ "

" _A usted no le interesa, señora_ "

" _De señora nada y si me interesa. Tengo que evaluar un informe, ¿recuerda?_ "

" _Si. Y mi pregunta es si de verdad usted es profesional, porque se que va a realizar a partir de mis respuestas un informe psicoemocional para a la figura superior de mi actual empleo, por lo que mis respuestas son condicionadas a responder lo que quiero que escuche la señora de mi_ "

Ben Solo necesito un momento para procesar la respuesta de su ex pareja. Se habíoa olvidad por completo todo lo que había entrenado, y necesito un buen momento para saber que decirle.

" _¿no crees que eso hace un trabajo más emocionante?_ " Rey miró extrañada " _Tener más de un mismo resultado condicionado hace que cada uno puea sospechar de un acondicionamiento general obligado hacia toda la población trabajadora de las empresas Skywalker_ "

Rey parecía completamente sorprendida por su respuesta. Igual que él. No sabía de donde había sacado aquello pero había funcionado. Se sentó a su lado, intentado mostrar seguridad mientras que en su mente solo deseaba no sentirse incómodo o enseñar de más.

" _¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?_ "

" _Ben...Camilla_ " se corrigió después de ver disimuladamente la tarjeta identificadora " _Pero yo no importo. Ahora quiero saber si este comportamiento lo tienes por defecto o porque estas en el trabajo y hay problemas_ "

" _Digamos que cada persona tiene su mochila que marca este carácter que tengo_ " La conocía muy bien. Era siempre lo primero a modo de escudo. Tenía que empezar a ser precavido " _Pregunte otra cosa. Camilla_ "

" _Pues... ¿por qué trabajas? ¿cargas familiares? ¿estudios?_ " decidió preguntar después de fingir patosamente que estaba anotando algo en la libreta

" _Terminando una carrera becada y vivo en un piso pequeño sola_ "

" _¿Algún apoyo familiar?_ "

" _Tenía un tutor legal_ "

" _¿Estás sola?_ " preguntó casi como un susurro, intentando no delatar la ansia que guardaba para saber porque había destrozado su corazón por mensaje de texto

" _No necesito a nadie, yo sola me basto y sobro. Pero no te puedo negar que tengo unos amigos excelentes_ "

" _¿También trabajadores?_ "

" _Dos si, el otro fue... despedido por denunciar a la empresa_ "

" _¿Y qué relación tienes con tus superiores?_ "

" _Extraña_ "

" _¿Puedes especificar o me vas a dar una de tus extraordinarias contestaciones?_ "

" _Es extraño y algo extralaboral_ "

" _¿Caso de acoso?_ " se atrevió a preguntar. Vio como su chica se levantaba de la silla completamente indignada " _¿Y ese gesto de indignación?_ " ella no respondió nada " _Sabes que soy psicóloga, me puedes contar todo y yo te puedo ayudar_ "

Rey vaciló por un momento. Intentó mantener su mejor rostro. Ya había pasado el bache más importante, el disfraz de mujer, solo faltaba lo más difícil.

" _Solo porque es psicóloga, Camilla. El jefe de este sitio y yo... eramos pareja_ " finguio un gesto de asombro " _¡Pero no es lo que usted cree! Cuando conseguí este trabajo aun no eramos pareja_ "

" _¿Y puedo saber como fue todo?_ "

" _De una forma vertiginosa, Camilla. En ese entonces trabajaba en un bar cerca de la estación de trenes... el bar Jakku, de mi ex tutor Unkar Plutt. No lo puedo negar, me llamo la atención nada más verlo pasar por la puerta_ "

" _¿Amor a primera vista?_ " se atrevió a preguntar. Era la primera vez que escuchaba como veía su relación desde el primer momento en Jakku

" _Que va. Era la primera vez que gente con traje de la marca Sith entraban a un bar de mala muerte como era Jakku. Encima el contraste: una mujer, que era Phasma, más alta que un pelinaranaja, Hux, con pose de dictador y en el medio Ben Solo, yendo directo a preguntarme por un teléfono. No pude evitar reírme en su cara cuando lo hizo. Pero hablamos un poco y no vinieron más veces_ "

" _Entonces, ¿cómo acabasteis juntos?_ "

" _Como me echaron de casa, también del trabajo y por un tiempo estuve en casa de un amigo y trabajando en una gasolinera. Nos volvimos a encontrar y de ahí otras varias veces hasta que cambie a pizzeria. Nos volvimos a encontrar y esa vez si que nos dimos el numero de teléfono. Y ya en mi último trabajo antes de este, de librera, me echaron por su culpa_ "

Mientras explicaba aquello, recordó como todo el rato se encontraban, como si fuera e destino u otra cosa que se les escapaba de las manos para volver a juntarse: de aquel momento que se sorprendido de su risa en un bar de mala muerte como les pareció el bar Jakku como verla trabajar bastante seria en una gasolinera (no podía mentir, aunque fuera un poco más caro, iba para hablar por un momento con ella) y el momento de la pizzería. Pero el momento en el que empezaron su extraña relación fue gracias a un accidente con las estanterías de la librería. En un momento demasiado apasionado intentando declararse como en las películas románticas, se les había pasado la mano y varias estanterías acabaron en el suelo, con algún que otro material que tuvo que pagar. Buenos momentos.

" _Lo dices con una sonrisa de enamorada..._ "

" _Ya no estoy enamorada de él_ " dijo ella de forma seca, sin mirar más que al suelo " _Cortamos ayer y voy a tener que renunciar a este trabajo para no verlo nunca más_ "

" _¿Y que ha pasado?_ "

" _Llevaba unos días muy raros y se lo comenté a mis amigos. Me recordaron esa tradición absurda de San Valentín. Estoy muy en contra de esta fecha, como si no hubieran otros trescientos días para decirle a alguien "te quiero" o esas cosas_ "

" _No creo que haya sido solo por eso_ " A veces se le olvidaba que Rey no era muy romántica en ese aspecto. Y era algo que le gustaba de ella. Pero no podía negar que lo ponía algo triste, pues había preparado su sorpresa con mucha ilusión.

" _¡Claro que no! Ese troglodita es insensible hasta puntos insospechados: Le digo que la fecha en la que no quiero ni ver mi sombra esta cerca y se le ocurre decirme, con el mismo tacto que un puercoespín se le ocurre decir que mis padres eran unos don nadie y que no soy nadie menos para él... acabé cortando con él por teléfono esta madrugada_ " Se acordó de la conversación. Si, era un poco insensible con algunas cosas, pero pensó que lo había arreglado. Sin duda alguna, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. " _No se si contándole esto..._ "

" _Tranquila, soy psicóloga ante todo, no lo olvides_ " intentó que su tono de voz no delatara su nerviosismo " _¿No será que con esa frase ha intentado arreglar las cosas?_ "

" _Vale que sea muy cavernicola para muchas cosas, pero esta no se la puedo perdonar, Camilla. Ha sido un golpe muy bajo_ "

" _Tal como me has contado las cosas, sigues enamorada del jefe, si hablaseis las cosas quizás no se resolverían las cosas. Piensa que él tiene sentimientos y quizás quiera saber porque has roto por teléfono_ "

" _...Tiene razón. Por lo menos tendría que hablar con él cara a cara. Espere... ¿Y que va a escribir? Mire que todavía Leia Organa no sabe que salía con su hijo_ "

" _Tranquila... Ya escribiré algo_ "

" _Que poco profesional es usted, solo por ello le voy a dar un abrazo_ "

Bastante extrañado, le dio un abrazo a la chica, hasta que noto un tirón en la cabeza.

Rey le había quitado la peluca.

Lo había descubierto.

Y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la risa de Rey. La vio tirarse al suelo, casi sin respiración, golpenaod con las manos el suelo.

" _¿Rey?_ "

" _Ah... no puedo... es que no puedo_ " dijo entre jadeos. No podía respirar de la risa que le producía ver a su ex-pareja con tacones y falda, completamente maquillado y con la peluca que había acabado en el suelo

" _Puedo explicarlo"_

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que la chica intentó recuperar su compostura. No podía. Ver la cara de Ben Solo con una cobertura perfecta de base, iluminador, colorete, cejas, las pestañas bien rizadas y un nude en los labios se le hacía demasiado gracioso. Harto, cogió del bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos e intentó quitárselo a la fuerza.

" _Eres muy troglodita_ " dijo mientras agarraba otro pañuelo y lo intentaba quitar con más precisión " _Luego le preguntó a Phasma si ha traído para este circo toallitas desmaquillantes porque si que ha necesitado mucho producto_ "

" _¿Sigues enfadada?_ "

" _Después de esto, voy a matarte y enterrarte bien lejos de la ciudad._ " dijo con un tono feliz, del que no pudo saber si iba en broma o era real

" _Lo siento_ "

" _¿El gran Ben Solo-Organa pidiendo perdón a una empleada? Nunca pensé que vería esto_ "

" _¿Yo pidiendo perdón o disfrazada de mujer?_ "

" _Los dos_ "

" _Te quiero_ "

" _Eres un auténtico primer homínido_ "

" _Por favor..._ "

" _He hablado con una psicóloga y me ha recomendado que hable contigo de lo que pasó_ " le cortó ella dejando de usar el pañuelo de papel y yendo al cubo de basura para tirarlo " _Si has sido capaz de dejarte maquillar y vestirte de mujer para intentar volver conmigo, es que me quieres mucho más de lo que imaginé cuando te tiraste encima mio en la librería de Jedha._ _Pero eso no significa que volvamos, Ben Solo. Solo espero que en la cena sorpresa de San Valentín sepas arreglar este destrozo "_

* * *

 _Prometo que la próxima vez escribiré algo más normal_


End file.
